Demons Dance
by mxssywrites
Summary: Mira is holding a dance in the guild and forces everyone to go. She helps all the guys with dancing, helps the girls pick out their outfits, and helps with makeup. Everyone gets their happy endings. Will the guys and girls of Fairytail return the favor to help Mira have her happy ending as well?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! **

**Smiley here with a new story, with lots of shipping and drama!**

**Happy reading. **

It was just another ordinary, crazy day at the guild.

Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana downing as much booze as she could, and Levy and Lucy mingling about the latest book Lucy had written. Mira had just finished wiping down the tables and headed over to the center of the guild.

" Attention, please!" She said with a kind smile. Everybody turned to face Mira. They knew what she was capable of so they immediately turned to the white haired Mage. Well everyone except for Natsu and Gray that is. Erza walked over to the two boys and separated them from each other while grabbing their ears.

"You wanna fight Erza?!" Natsu asked with intimidation. Erza was now bothered by the pink haired mage, a dark aura glowed from the scarlet haired girl.

"Natsu..." She then kicked him in the gut. Natsu let out a whimper and kept quiet. Erza looked back to Gray who shook his head giving her the expression that he would be good.

"As I was saying, I will be holding a dance in the guild this Friday." She explained with a peppy attitude. Everyone groaned and mumbled. Mira's eyes glowed a dark devilish red. Everyone looked down to the guild floor and mumbled a "we'll be there" Mira's eyes turned back to normal. "Yay!" Mira squealed. She knew that this was another opportunity to get all her pairs together. She rubbed her hands together and a satan smile crossed her face. "Great"

**WHOHOOO!**

**Yay finished! **

**Yes this was a very short chapter, because it was the Beginning one. **

**Thx for reading! **

**~smiley㈷6**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK!**

**With chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters what so ever.**

Mira then took out a cubed box which to the rest of the guild, looked like a grade 1 art project. The cardboard box had multicolored strings glued to the sides of the box along with macaroni shells with shimmery gold glitter glue.

"This box is for the _dates _to the dance!" Mira squealed with excitement. The white haired mages comrades had already began to hate this dance more and more, telling by their blank expressions and body language. "This is a raffle box with everyone's names on a slit of paper, the dates will be chosen by random." Mira explained, shaking the box.

But little did they know that Mira had already set up all the pairings together for the "random" raffle. She was determined to get all her pairs together on Friday. Yes lying was involved in her devious plan but really, all the guys in Fiore are _way to _dense to ask any girl out to the dance.

Mira then started tossing the box back and forth to mix up the names. She opened up the macaroni decorated lid and closed her eyes shuffling around the papers through her fingertips, knowing that there was no trouble to her plan. She then opened the slit of paper and read out the first names. "Bisca and Alzack" Mira read, trying to keep a straight face. Mira knew this one would have to make sense for the dance. Asuka clapped her hands cheerfully.

The next name that Mira had picked was one of her favorites. she read out "Levy and Gajeel" Levy looked up from her book, blushing. Gajeel looked over at Levy, his cheeks blushing a light pink as well. As Mira went on with the names, the more the others worried, wondering who would be left for them.

"Elfman and Evergreen"

"Erza and Gray"

" Bixslow and Lisanna"

"Laxus and Cana"

"Romeo and Wendy"

"Happy and Carla"

The last people who still remained were Natsu, Lucy and Freed.

"And last is, Lucy and Natsu" the hole guild saw that comming, and now understood that this was not a "random raffle." But they couldn't argue now, everything had already been decided. Lucy's cheeks turned a bright rosy pink. She she touched her hands to her face and felt it was warm, it made her rosy pink cheeks turn to a scarlet red. Natsu had a tint of blush but he just looked away trying not to bring attention. Happy one the other hand was bugging him about Lucy and him. "Natsu and Luce" he chanted.

"Remember, its just one dance. Wear something nice, dress up and have fun!" Mira said with a smirk on her face. After that the hole guild groaned in sync. As they started to exit out the guild doors Mira beckoned all the boys over.

"Now I know all of you can dress yourselves and will have no problem attending the dance.." She started. Mira's signature satan smile crossed her face once again. The boys stepped back a few and turned their heads the other way, afraid of what will come next.

"What else is there to know Nii-san, we are all manly enough to do all this stuff, right guys?" Elfman said gritting his teeth. The boys nodded.

" Well guys, this is a _dance... _and I dont think all of you know how to do this so, today's lesson will be to learn how to dance" Mira said.

* * *

**Yea! Finished!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**If you love Fairytail, rapping and insults I suggest checking my other story.**

**Till next time **

**~Smiley㈳3**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys? **

**(Don't say the sky or I will kick you ;) ...kidding. **

**Hope you like this chapter of dancing, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: IM NOT THE AUTHOR SO I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHO MAKE ME FANGIRL AND CRY AND LAUGH AND SCREAM IN AGONY AND PAIN.. Yah. (Story of my life)**

* * *

The boys groaned in agony. "Why do we even have to learn how to dance Mira? Why can't we just sit at the back of the guild eating all the food that you serve?" Natsu asked, with whining in his tone. Most of the boys nodded their heads in agreement, trying to persuade the she-devil. Mira let out a giggle, and just ignored silly comment. Nothing here, will mess up her plan, she needed to make sure of it.

" Let's take a volunteer, Gray? " Mira called as the boys scooted back away from Gray. He walked up to the front of the guild where Mira stood. " Okay, the first thing when dancing is to always be leading, unless the girl wants to take the lead." Mira explained as she stepped closer to Gray. "Now, girls usually wrap their hands around the guys head as the boys put their hands to their waist." Mira positioned Gray's hands to where they should go, as he was blushing to much to do it properly. The boys in the guild let out snickers and whistles as Gray tripped over Mira's feet and couldn't get the steps right. Natsu was laughing the most out of all of them. Seeing his enemy failing Was fun to watch for Natsu.

"Shut it flame brain, it's not like you could Do better." Gray said, with a tease in his voice. Natsu stepped forward and looked up to Gray.

" Really Gray, okay let's see who can dance better! " Natsu said with intimidation to beat his rival. Natsu Pushed Gray aside and began to follow the steps that Mira had taught the group. Mira didn't mind so much, as long as the boys were learning how to dance she was okay with any kind of contest. Natsu did just as bad as Gray had done, stepping on Mira's feet was the biggest issue for the both of them. After a few hours passed the boys were doing the dancing steps and leading perfectly. The boys thanked her for the help and began to pick up their things, ready to leave.

After it was over Mira had been exhausted from teaching the boys and her feet ached from getting stepped on so much. She sat down at the tables, resting her head. As she watched the boys exit through the guild doors. She spotted a person moving inwards. Wendy and Levy came walking into the guild. Levy holding a book in her hands, reading as usual. And Wendy chatting with Carla. They approached Mira and sat down beside her.

"Mira-San you look tired" Wendy said with concern. Levy looked up from her novel and looked around with a confused look on her face, not knowing where she was. She had been so indulged in her book that she didn't even remember that Wendy and herself were going to visit the guild.

" I'm okay Wendy, just getting ready for the dance is really tiring me out." Mira said with a yawn. There was still a lot of work to do with so little time. The gulld had to be decorated, bankers had to be set up, tables and utensils with napkins. it was a lot to do all By herself.

"Mira-san we can help you! We can decorate and set up with you so everything will be ready for Friday!" Levy said with a cheery voice.

"Really? Thanks so much you guys!" Mira said with a smile. The three girls stood up from the table and got to work. Wendy helped hang decorations onto the guild walls while Levy and Carla set up the chairs and tables, draping them with blue tablecloths. Mira set up the baner that read Fairytail Dance. Utensils were set up with purple napkins folded into triangles. Everything was set up for the dance.

"Thanks so much Wendy, Carla and Levy!" Mira said, hugging her three friends.

"No problem Mira-san, oh and the girls have a question, could you maybe, help us pick out or dresses For Friday night?" Levy asked.

"Id be glad to!" Mira said. She knew all the pairs needed to match up with what eachother were wearing so she wouls need to check out the boys tuxes Before dress shopping with the girls. Mira closed her eyes.

"This dance, will be great"

**YEAH! That Was a long chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Until next time**

**-smiley㈷6**


End file.
